Retail product sales are driven by many factors. Product demand, quality, and pricing are some factors that contribute to retail product sales. Other factors may include product advertising and product location in the retail environment. Many product display devices are designed to take advantage of valuable retail space. Display devices may also be designed to utilize advertising space creatively to include product graphics, indicia, and trademarks.
Because of space limitations, retail establishments place emphasis on the size of display devices while being shipped, stored, and viewed in retail stores. Some retail establishments even require that displays meet particular size specifications to maximize the advertising and display space for the products they contain. Some current display devices often exceed size specification for the products they hold, thereby resulting in wasted space. In addition to space requirements, retail establishments value aesthetic qualities and ease of setup. Display devices and associated products ideally should be easy to setup, requiring minimal time and effort from retail employees. Some current display devices contain lids that must be flipped up and under the product trays to display the products at inclined angles. This design leads to time-consuming efforts on behalf of retail employees to set up the product display. It is thus desirable for display devices to maximize each of the criteria above. In other words, there is demand for display devices that are designed to meet size requirements in various settings, such as shipping, storage, and actual use, while being easy to set up and aesthetically appealing to consumers. It is also desirable to provide efficient delivery of products to the end-consumer by displaying the product at an inclined angle for product visibility, gravity dispensing, and convenience.